Colonel (Fist of the North Star)
Colonel (in Japanese: 大佐カーネル, Kāneru) is a minor antagonist in Fist of the North Star. He is the commanding officer of Golan. He was voiced by the late Kōji Yada in the Japanese version of the anime, and the late Barry Stigler in the English dubbed version of the anime. Biography Background Years ago, Colonel was a military leader who led the elite special force squad named Red Berets. During this time he was a loyal patriot who was proud of serving his home nation and its people. Then one day, when colonel went to his superior's office to report about military affairs, he found his superior officer inebriated participating in a drunken orgy. Colonel felt his superiors to be animals under the human facade. Then came a nuclear holocaust that wiped out lots of people, including Colonel's corrupt superior. However, the Red Berets and Colonel managed to survive the catastrophe. Colonel sincerely believed that the reason they managed to survive what vast majority of people could not was because of their rigorous military training that enhanced them. Unfortunately this assumption made Colonel and his followers go mad, believing they had been chosen by God to build a world for the elite. Under Colonel, Golan sought to purge the wastes of those they deemed "unworthy" which included most people. New recruits of Golan were forced to undergo rigorous training that removed their empathy and made to kill their families. Females of all ages, who were deemed worthy to bear the "children of god", were also kidnapped, with their families killed in front of them to remove attachments to their old lives. Post-Southern Cross Colonel's men raided and pillaged a particular village, abducted a number of women - among them was Lin, who is one of Kenshiro's child companion. Kenshiro, upon realizing Lin is abducted, went to retrieve her. After fighting through variety of Colonel's men and killing Colonel's right-hand, Ken first meets Colonel in the chambers of his hideout, Godland after taking out a guard hiding in statues. After asking Colonel why does he do what he does - before Ken would kill the mad commander, a fight that began with Colonel initially having an advantage as he uses his bladed boomerangs to easily cut the Hokuto Shinken master's limbs. On another try, Kenshiro dodged the boomerangs with the Kukyoku Ryubu. Upon learning that Kenshiro has no ambition, Colonel decides to resort to Nanto Moun Ken, using his claws. He easily dodges Kenshiro's moves and makes a slash. Almost at a disadvantage, Kenshiro learns his enemy is spotting his moves through his muscle pattern and blocks it out. Colonel also follows suit but this time Kenshiro, having resolved himself to fight Colonel with his all, makes a successful barrage of punches. Kenshiro then reminds Colonel that although superbly skilled, his training is only 20 to 30 years honed, meaning that Colonel's Moun Ken is thousands of years behind Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken art. Rin then comes in to assist, but Colonel throws a spear at the child; However, Kenshiro catches the spear in time. Colonel throws a second spear into Kenshiro's arm and gloats his fighting skill is now weakened. When all seemed lost, Colonel suddenly feels pain in his eye and becomes blind; That is because Kenshiro had struck the Domei power point during their initial duel. Now afraid, Colonel tries to save himself, but Kenshiro hits him with another fatality technique Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken. Before he dies, the Godland leader asks Kenshiro that with his strength, he could have taken anything he wished and even become the supreme being of Godland himself but why would he not do so. Colonel's very final question to Kenshiro was whether Kenshiro has any regret for not using his such incredible power to take what he wants. But then Colonel's skeleton blows itself out of his body, killing him. Immediately after Colonel's horrific demise, Kenshiro muttered that he has no regrets. Anime In the anime, Colonel serves under Shin believing him to be a God and his army was now God's Army. The part about Colonel capturing women for breeding purposes as well as his pre-war background are excised. 1986 Movie In the movie, he serves as a mere lackey under Shin's security force in Southern Cross and is eventually executed for focusing on Raoh's invading forces instead of trying to retrieve Shin's captive Yuria. Like Jackal, Colonel has none of his cleverness or abilities from the manga in this appearance. Powers and Abilities Colonel is a master of Nanto Muon Ken (Silent Fist of the South Star) cutting up enemies with his claws. At first, it was though he could read minds, when in fact he watches his opponent's muscles for any openings. He can also throw sharps boomerangs which even when dodged on the first run, will come back and cut the victim. Gallery KR2Colonel.png Colonel-KR2-concept.jpg GolanColonel.jpg Trivia *Colonel's combat prowess is even acknowledged by Kenshiro. Considering the fact that Kenshiro rarely ever compliments malefactors, Colonel might have had great potential to become more powerful had he lived. *Colonel's art, Nanto Muon Ken, belongs to one of Nanto Seiken's 108 arts but because it requires weapons such as claws and boomerangs, it is considered inferior subordinate art: The six strongest Nanto arts, called Nanto Rokuseiken, their practitioners are capable of chopping off objects to pieces with their bare hands. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Military Category:Heretics Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Pure Evil Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Barbarian Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Disciplinarians Category:Propagandists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns Category:Nameless Category:Social Darwinists